Les anges n'existent pas
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Enfance de Dean. Dean se fait réconforter par Mary, sa mère, qui le rassure en lui parlant des anges. Il rencontrera ensuite Castiel. Mais comment cela va-t-il évoluer... [Destiel sous-entendu]


Tout d'abord, j'aimerai préciser que ceci est mon tout premier OS.

Et que je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit pour celui-là. Parce que j'avais des idées et que je me levais à chaque fois pour les noter.

Je ne sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé mais c'est horrible. Parce que moi j'aimerai bien dormir. Mais quand on a une idée à 1h30 du mat' et qu'on pense que parfois après on se retrouve seul devant une feuille blanche à en chercher, justement, des idées, on réfléchi pas trop.

Voilà. Donc mon premier OS.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Obviously une review me ferait très plaisir. Et ça me prouverait que ne pas dormir la nuit apporte aussi ces bons côtés.

* * *

**Les anges n'existent pas**

Dean était un enfant ouvert d'esprit. Il était ouvert d'esprit, mais comme tout être humain, avait ses limites. Mary Winchester avait donc décidé de l'éduquer dans ce sens : rester tolérant, accepter les opinions des autres, toujours prêt à écouter et se remettre en question, et surtout croire. Comme les enfants croient en la magie, en Peter Pan et aux contes de fées, Mary poussait son fils à croire en la vie.

Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait. En tant qu'enfant de plusieurs générations de chasseurs, elle souhaitait pour ses enfants une vie simple et paisible, mais sans pour autant faire d'eux des incultes. Elle voulait qu'ils puissent s'adapter, en toute situation.

Si son fils avait peur, elle utilisait alors cette peur en contresens comme une contre-attaque de la magie.

Elle-même s'en était toujours sortie comme ça : lorsqu'elle chassait avec son père, depuis toute petite, elle pensait toujours très fort que quelqu'un veillait sur elle, qu'on la protégeait. Alors, tout allait mieux et elle reprenait confiance en son destin.

Ce soir-là, Dean hurlait dans sa chambre en pointant du doigt un placard.

- Maman ! criait l'enfant de toutes ses forces, tremblant sous la couverture.

Mary Winchester sourit. Tous les enfants étaient passés par ce genre de peurs avant de les surmonter. Tous, sauf quelques chasseurs. Mais ça s'était une autre histoire.

La mère de Dean s'approcha de l'armoire sous le regard de son fils et l'ouvrit d'un coup, comme pour surprendre l'esprit ou le monstre qui régnait dedans et qui causait tant de peine à l'occupant de la chambre. Dean se planqua sous la couette, mort de peur.

Elle en profita alors pour vérifier les discrets symboles anti-démons, monstres etc.

Puis elle se tourna vers Dean. L'enfant était caché sous deux gros draps et serrait très fort son oreiller.

La jeune femme s'essaya sur le bord du lit du jeune garçon et tira légèrement les draps. Une petite tête de cheveux tout ébouriffés en sorti, les yeux en larmes.

- M-m-maman... y'a un monstre dans mon placard... il veut me manger les orteils..., chuina-t-il.

Dans ces moments-là, Mary Winchester se félicitait de s'être éloignée de sa famille de chasseurs et de faire connaître à ses enfants une vie normale. Elle sourit de plus belle.

- Dean, lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Il n'y a pas de monstres dans ta chambre. Maman les a chassé !

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, mais aussi rempli de peur. Mary passa alors à la seconde phase de son « plan ».

-Maman les a chassé, mais elle a aussi laissé un ami à elle s'en occuper, ajouta-t-elle. Regarde, dit-elle en montrant le placard ouvert.

Dean se redressa enfin, non sans tenir fermement encore entre ses mains l'oreiller qui lui servait de doudou, à moitié rassuré. Il aperçu alors une forme blanche qui le regardait fixement. Il se renferma dans sa couette.

- Il y a un nouveau monstre !

- Non, non, rit sa mère. Regarde bien.

Et elle se leva tout en observant son fils afin qu'il comprenne que tout était parfaitement sans danger. Et elle revint vers lui en ramenant l'étrange statuette blanche. Dean s'enfonça dans son lit.

- Ce ne sont pas des monstres, Dean. Tu vois ?

Le jeune Winchester se releva un peu. Une tête étrange d'homme le fixait toujours, mais ses traits paraissait fins et doux. Ses cheveux coulaient sur le côté, et il portait une longue robe blanche qui lui allait jusqu'aux pieds. Dans son bras droit le bonhomme tenait un gros cœur comme un nouveau-né. Dans son dos se déployaient de grosses ailes magnifiques.

Un peu rassuré – mais pas complètement, il attendait quand même les arguments de sa mère – Dean s'accrocha à sa maman sans quitter l'étrange... « truc » du regard.

- C'est un ange, lui apprit-elle. Papa et maman ont décidé de le poser dans ta chambre pour veiller sur toi. C'est ton ami, il se battra toujours à tes côtés et fera bien attention à toi. Tu verras, les choses iront toujours bien avec lui, acheva-t-elle.

Dean se senti immédiatement conquis. S'il existait des méchants, il y avait forcément des gentils. Et sa maman venait de le lui prouver. Il sauta dans les bras de sa mère, rassuré.

Elle lui dit alors bonne nuit et déposa son nouveau protecteur sur la commode, près de la fenêtre.

A partir de ce jour-là, Dean se senti plus fort et plus courageux.

* * *

L'histoire se poursuivit lorsque à l'âge de cinq ans, il rencontra par hasard un enfant dans la rue qui errait, l'air un peu perdu. Dean, qui jouait dans son jardin, s'intéressa tout de suite à lui. Un nouveau venu, dans son quartier, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Surtout que ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs l'intriguaient beaucoup.

Il l'aborda alors, à la joie visible de l'enfant. Ils se présentèrent et tous deux finirent pas jouer ensemble dans la chambre de Dean, après que Dean aie présenté son nouvel ami à sa mère.

- Maman, c'est Castiel, dit-il ravi. Je peux jouer avec Cas' en haut ?

Mary Winchester, pensant que c'était l'enfant des nouveaux voisins qui venaient d'emménager, accepta sans aucun problème.

Les deux nouveaux amis jouèrent ainsi des heures durant. Puis, Dean commença à parler des monstres à Castiel :

- Tu sais, ma maman elle est vraiment très forte. Elle me protège, assura-t-il.

Castiel sourit, et témoigna à son tour :

- Moi aussi mon papa il est très fort. Il nous aide beaucoup, et il nous protège. Il nous dis que tant qu'on fait bien les choses, tout ira mieux. Parce que c'est nous qui devons tout faire pour.

Dean l'interrompit alors :

- Mais ce sont les anges qui veillent sur nous, récita-t-il très fier.

- Oui, approuva Cas'. C'est ce que papa nous a dit. C'est pour ça qu'on doit être biens, répondit alors l'enfant en souriant.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour un enfant de six pour travailler son imagination :

- Castiel, tu es un ange ? demanda-t-il émerveillé.

Il approuva de la tête.

- Hmm hmm !

Dean demanda immédiatement à son ami de lui montrer ses ailes, mais Castiel refusa.

-Papa a dit qu'on doit faire attention, s'excusa le petit brun.

Dean comprit et n'insista pas plus.

Depuis cet après-midi là, Castiel venait régulièrement jouer avec Dean. Ils devinrent rapidement les meilleurs amis du monde et devenaient inséparables.

Jusqu'au jour où Castiel ne vint plus chez Dean pour jouer avec lui.

Il ne retrouva dans sa boîte à lettre qu'un dessin avec un ange qui s'envolait dans le ciel. Il comprit que son meilleur ami avait dû partir faire ce pour quoi les anges ont été créé.

Il pleura longtemps.

* * *

Avec la naissance de son petit frère, Sammy, Dean oublia vite la tristesse qu'il éprouvait pour son ami. Il ne se souvenait plus beaucoup de lui, et passait son temps perché au-dessus du landau du nouveau venu.

Comme le lui avait enseigné sa mère, Dean restait de longues heures près du berceau à raconter à Sammy comment il devait être content d'être ici et que les anges seraient là pour lui, mais qu'il aurait aussi maman, papa (quand il ne travaillait pas, précisait-il), et son grand-frère.

Et puis un jour, tout changea. Le passé rattrapa la famille Winchester. Ou le destin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le malheur s'abattit sur eux.

Le père de Dean ordonna, une nuit, à son fils de prendre Sam dans ses bras et de s'enfuir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de la maison. L'enfant ne comprenait pas, mais il ne posa pas de questions et s'enfuit.

Il attendit dehors ses parents, son père et sa mère, qui tardaient à venir. La maison était en feu, tout n'était que flamme et il avait peur. Il n'avait pas eut peur depuis longtemps, bien longtemps. Partout autour, des gens se rassemblaient. Un camion de pompier arriva sur place et couvrit Dean et son frère d'une couverture orange.

Enfin, son père ressorti des flammes de l'enfer. Seul.

Le regard de Dean fouilla désespérément dans toutes ses flammes une ombre, sa mère, quelqu'un. Il regarda aux alentours sans lâcher Sam et hurlait le nom de sa mère.

Ce soir-là, il ne revit plus jamais sa maman.

Elle était morte.

* * *

Dean continua de grandir malgré tout.

Il vécu, comme le voulait la vie, mais non comme l'avait voulu Mary Winchester. Avide de vengeance, John Winchester ne pensait plus qu'à tuer et retrouver le responsable du meurtre de sa femme. Il n'éduqua pas vraiment Dean.

Au fur et à mesure des ans, Dean arriva à un âge où il commençait à chasser avec son père.

Il avait ré-accepté l'existence des monstres et démons sans aucune difficulté – c'est assez facile quand on a une sorte de vampire totalement dingue qui vous saute dessus pour vous sucer le sang jusqu'à la moelle.

Le quotidien de Dean Winchester était comme ça. S'occuper de son frère, lui mentir, aider son père, aller à l'école quand il le voulait. Se débrouiller comme il pouvait, car il ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que son père, et encore.

Un jour, alors qu'il n'avait encore que douze ans, il percuta quelqu'un. Il ne s'excusa pas, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il jura, plutôt. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qu'il avait bousculée. C'était un jeune homme vêtu d'un trenchcoat de couleur claire, assez grand. Son visage revint en mémoire de Dean. Il était brun, et ses yeux bleus perçants le toucha comme ils l'avaient fait sept ans auparavant.

Dean ne voulait pas le voir.

Castiel lui sourit pauvrement. Il savait que son ami terrien lui en voudrait sûrement d'être parti comme ça. Il connaissait aussi sa vie jusqu'ici et savait que rien n'avait été simple pour lui. Mais ce que Dean ne savait pas, c'est que Castiel avait désobéit pour pouvoir se retrouver sur Terre et avoir le bonheur de retrouver son ami.

Mais l'accueil ne fut pas celui qu'il espéra.

Au contraire. Cela le blessa cruellement.

Dean le regarda durement et ne prononça une seule phrase :

- Les anges n'existent pas.

Castiel le supplia du regard, tendit une main vers lui, puis disparu dans une lumière aveuglante petit à petit jusqu'à ce que son apparition ne fût jamais qu'un rêve.

Le jeune chasseur continua sa route comme si n'avait jamais existé.

Car il ne s'était rien passé.

Parce que les anges n'existent pas.


End file.
